


March Madness

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's March Madness, and Emma and Killian make a deal: loser has to wear the winning team's logo. But will more come from their deal than just gloating rights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	March Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy March Madness! This is set during the 2015 tournament, and we all know how that went. Apologies to any Duke fans reading this.

“You’re rooting for Duke?!”

 

Emma slammed her pint glass on the table with such force that some of her IPA – which Killian had not-so-affectionately referred to as flavored water – sloshed over the side, wetting the table and the piece of paper setting before her. Her jaw dropped as she studied Killian’s March Madness bracket and her eyes scanned the lines with false hope that she had read his swirling hand-writing correctly. “Killian, you can’t honestly be rooting for Duke. They’re like the villains of college basketball!”

 

“I’m not rooting for them, Swan, I simply selected them to win the tournament,” Killian answered as he attempted to mop up her spilled drink with a napkin. “Besides, just because they’re supposed villains, doesn’t mean they’re all bad.”

 

“Please. Rooting for Duke is like rooting for the Evil Queen to kill Snow White, or for Cruella to skin the puppies, or for Captain Hook to beat Peter Pan. You just don’t do it!” Emma argued in exasperation, throwing his arms up to prove a point.

 

“To be fair, I always though Peter Pan was a bit of git. Have you read the book? He’s positively evil. I’m not entirely convinced he didn’t murder the lost boys.”

 

Emma sighed. “David, back me up on this.”

 

Emma knew she could count on David. Not just because he supported her in most things, and not because he was practically her brother – his mother had fostered her, though she was never adopted – but because he loathed Duke with almost as much fervor as Emma.

 

“Emma’s right. Duke’s the big bad of college basketball. Pretty much everyone hates them.”

 

Emma nodded in triumph as Killian rolled his eyes. “Well if this Duke is so terrible, praytell, for which chivalrous team are you rooting? The heroes of collegiate athletics, I presume?”

 

“Wichita State,” David answered matter-of-factly. “They had an undefeated regular season last year only to lose to an under-seeded Kentucky. Now they’re back in tourney and out for vengeance, especially since Kentucky is undefeated this year. Add to the fact that they’re not in a power conference, it makes for the perfect Cinderella story. Everyone loves a Cinderella story.”

 

David’s preferred method of bracketology wasn’t one of choosing the most likely team to win, but rather whichever selection had the best storyline. He referred to himself as a sports romantic, preferring to root for the underdogs of the world. It was sweet, really, but it rarely won him office pools.

 

Killian, however, seemed to approve of David’s choice, clapping his hands with a flourish. He then turned his attention to Emma. “And you, Swan?”

 

Emma took a long swig of her beer before answering. “Kentucky.”

 

She was met with a chorus of boos from David and Killian, as expected. Sure, Kentucky was undefeated this season, a rarity for college basketball, especially for those in power conferences. And, yes, Kentucky was a blue blood basketball program – it was technically the winningest program in college basketball, and had the second-most national championship titles of any school. And, okay, its coach was probably one of the sleazier coaches out there. But still, they were a good team, and more importantly, they had been Emma’s team for years going far as back as the later-Tubby Smith years where they barely made it past the Elite Eight.

 

Besides, Emma wasn’t like David. She played to win. And judging by the giant zero in their loss-column, so did Kentucky.

 

“I don’t understand how Duke can be the villains of college basketball when you have an undefeated team playing in the tournament,” Killian said, eyeing Emma with suspicion. “Shouldn’t they be the proverbial big bad?”

 

“Of course you don’t understand, you’re British. You don’t understand any sport except soccer.”

 

_“Football._ And we do play basketball in jolly old England. _”_

Emma waved him off.

“All I’m saying is that you don’t root for Duke unless you’re evil, because they’re evil.”

 

“Then call me the vilest of villains, Swan, because I have the Blue Devils winning the tournament.” Killian punctuated his argument by stealing an onion ring from her plate.

 

-/-

 

To be completely honestly, Killian didn’t care about collegiate athletics. He had a passing knowledge of college basketball, the information picked up from evenings spent at local bars with ESPN playing in the background to discern the best teams and the commentators’ predictions. Still, it wasn’t as if he actively followed the sport, and he truly had no desire to complete one of those March Madness brackets that had been floating around his office.

 

At least, not until Emma had asked him who he had winning, and he hastily scrawled out his picks in an effort to not disappoint her.

 

(He was weak. He was so, so weak when it came to her.)

 

He had no passion for the Duke Blue Devils. He only chose them to win it all for the simple reasons that they were ranked sufficiently high in the polls and that he loathed to be predictable by choosing the undefeated Kentucky Wildcats.

 

But then Emma acted all aghast once she saw his selection, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink, so he continued to needle her about his team that wasn’t really even his team.

 

He did enjoy seeing her act so passionate.

 

It was no secret that he was harboring some sort of romantic feelings for Emma. Well, no secret to anyone except Emma. He had been smitten for her since they moment they met, her storming into the apartment she once shared (but no longer did) with his coworker, David, boasting about some asshole she had tracked down as part of her job as a bail bondswoman. She was equal parts beautiful and tough, and more time he spent around her, the harder he fell.

 

Of course, she had been seeing someone at the time – some wanker named Walsh that Killian thought looked like a monkey. That relationship had since ended, and Killian had been biding his time trying to find the right moment to make a move. He gave her a respectable time to mourn her thankfully failed relationship, not exactly desiring to play the role of the rebound boyfriend. With her, he was in it for the long haul.

 

Until he found the right moment to perfectly woo her, he settled for trading flirtatious barbs over drinks, enjoying how her green eyes would light up with laughter or happiness.

 

Or annoyance, in the case of his basketball selections.

 

“What does it matter who I pick if you are so convinced your beloved Wildcats are going to win?”

 

Emma rolled eyes. “I’m just trying to look out for you, Jones. Besides, I can’t be friends with a Duke fan. It’s embarrassing.”

 

He wondered if she would go out on a date with one. Not that he was going to ask her that just yet. Instead, he went with the easier remark. “So if I clothed myself in some Duke paraphernalia, you wouldn’t want to be seen with me?”

 

“Oh, God, I would never speak to you again.” Emma was clearly teasing him as she hid her smile behind her drink. “But I don’t think it would go with your whole rocker look.”

 

“Please, Swan, I can make anything look good – both Duke and Kentucky gear.” He winked at her, earning a groan from David. Suddenly, and idea struck him. “I’ll wager you this, Emma. If your beloved Wildcats win this blasted tournament, I will even wear their logo for an entire weekend.”

 

“And if Duke wins?”

 

“You have to wear Duke clothing.”

 

“Ugh. I’d rather go naked.”

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that, either.”

 

“That’s my sister!” David interjected, earning glares from both Killian and Emma. From what Killian could gather, Emma wasn’t exactly fond of David’s overprotective brother shtick. He could sympathize. Liam was the same way.

 

“If you’re so positive your team is going to go undefeated, then surely this would be an easy wager,” Killian teased.

 

“He has a good point, Emma,” David added. “Besides, it would be hilarious to see Killian in something that wasn’t a leather jacket. You should go for it.”

 

Killian ignored David’s bard, and instead focused on Emma mulling over his deal. He knew he had her when he saw a competitive gleam in her eyes.

 

“You’re on.”

 

-/-

 

“Two glasses of your best Kentucky bourbon in honor of the fallen Wildcats.”

 

“You do realize they have bottles of Pappy here, right? I’m not splitting that tab.” Emma groaned into her hands when she heard Killian call to the bartender. 71-64. 38-1. Final Four. The undefeated had been defeated, and Emma Swan was drunk – and about to get even drunker.

 

“Consider it a gift to a grieving friend,” Killian said as he placed the glasses on their table. He took a sip of his drink and sighed. “I’ve got to give those Kentuckians this. I’m a rum man, meself, but I can appreciate a good mash. Too bad they don’t know how to win a game, aye?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You’re just jealous my team is in the tournament,” Killian countered with a grin. “Afraid you’re going to make good on our wager, are we?”

 

“They’re not even your team. You didn’t even know who they were before this weekend. And I won’t make good on our wager, because they won’t win.” At least, Emma hoped that to be true. She really didn’t want to deal with Killian’s gloating if Duke won, especially with how she had been bragging over the past few weeks. And she really didn’t want to have to wear anything related to the Blue Devils either. To be honest, she was somewhat disappointed that Killian wouldn’t be the one making due on the deal. Emma had been secretly wanting to see how the royal blue of the University of Kentucky would highlight the color of his eyes.

 

Killian had nice eyes.

 

He had a nice face, too – well, a nice everything. But that was neither here nor there, and she was a few too many drinks in to ponder that line of thought. So, instead of thinking about the loss of the game and Killian in blue, she took long pull of her bourbon. He was right, it tasted wonderful. “Thanks for this.”

 

“Least I can do,” he shrugged. “I just had to watch you yell at the television for two hours. I must say, I do much prefer when you’re yelling at it and not me.”

 

“I don’t yell at you!”

 

“Whatever you say, love,” Killian replied with a grin that said that he didn’t quite believe her. He took another sip of his drink, and his expression changed as he regarding her thoughtfully. “So why is it, Swan, that you care so much about these Kentucky Wildcats? I don’t seem to recall you saying you’ve ever lived in the land of bluegrass and bourbon.”

 

Emma frowned, looking down at her glass. “I never lived there, but one of my foster parents did.”

 

“Oh.” Killian suddenly looked very apologetic. “If you don’t want to explain—“

 

Emma appreciated his consideration. Despite all of his teasing, he was really was kind with her. He already knew bits and pieces of her past, but he never pushed – as quality she admired. Maybe that was why she felt comfortably opening up to him, and revealing that part of her. “It’s not big deal. Really. One of my foster dads grew up in Kentucky, was an alum of UK, and was a pretty big fan. So when games were on, we would watch them, and I guess their admiration for the team stuck with me, even if they didn’t.”

 

“It’s funny the things that stick with us, isn’t it?” Killian asked solemnly, his eyes not leaving her face.

 

“It’s just the way he used to describe it, you know? He said the Kentucky basketball team was one of only things that connected the poor coal miners with the rich horse farm owners across the state, that no matter who you were or where you lived, the Wildcats put everyone on the same level. That line of thinking just sort of resonated with me.” Emma wasn’t sure if she was explaining it right, but her foster father’s words had struck a chord with her. As a foster kid that was bounced from home or home, always feeling like an outsider, she had longer for a connection with someone or something. If the basketball team could mean that to a state, then maybe it could mean the same to her. Of course, the family didn’t keep her, but the team was still there.

 

“That’s nice, Emma.” Killian said. He reached over and grabbed her hand, and rubbed a soothing thumb over her knuckles. It was an intimate gesture, one that Emma knew should scare her, but surprisingly didn’t. Nevertheless, Killian seemed to sense that he was potentially pushing a boundary, so he pulled away. “Unfortunately, sweet stories like that won’t get you out of our wager.”

 

To his credit, Killian managed to muffle a groan after Emma punched him in the arm.

 

-/-

 

Killian wasn’t sure how well Emma would receive him when he knocked on her door. Though it was almost eleven, he know any ire Emma through his way would not be because of the late hour, but rather due to the results of the championship basketball game that had been held earlier that night – the same championship basketball game that Duke University had handily won.

 

“What a wonderful game,” Killian announced when Emma opened the door.

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but stepped aside to allow him entrance. She was wearing a Kentucky sweatshirt – always the one to fight until and even after the bitter end – and flannel pants. It wasn’t the most put together of outfits, being obvious sleepwear, but Killian was still blown away by her beauty. Yes, he truly did have it bad for Emma Swan. “Get it over with, Killian.”

 

“I’ll have you know, Swan, that most women generally beg for me not to stop, but if the lady insists…” Killian handed to her the gift bag he had been carrying with his gift of choice.

 

Emma grimaced when she opened it. Inside was a blue sweatshirt similar in color to the blue one that she was wearing, only this one had the name “DUKE” written across the shirt. “You know, if I cross out the ‘D’ and the ‘E’, it says ‘UK’.”

 

Killian shook his fingers, and made a ‘tsk-tsk’ noise. “That wasn’t part of our deal.”

 

“That deal was stupid.”

 

“You agreed to this ‘stupid’ deal, love,” Killian countered with a grin. Much like when he first proposed this wager, a brilliant idea struck him. “Though, I do know a way for you to get out of it.”

 

“I’m not agreeing to any kinky sex thing, just so you know.”

 

“So normal sex things are on the table?” Killian asked with a waggle of his brows. Emma slapped him playfully. “No, Swan, there’s a new Thai place that opened a block from my apartment. Join me for dinner this Friday, and you’re off the hook.”

 

Emma’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “So if I go to dinner with you, I don’t have to wear the sweatshirt.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Deal.”

 

Killian grinned in response, his stomach flipping. It wasn’t exactly a date, but he did get Emma to agree to go out with him. Sure, it was through dubious methods, but if the Thai went well, maybe he could ask her on a second date.

 

“Just so you know, I’m only going out with you this weekend so I don’t have to wear that hideous shirt,” Emma told him, but her eyes were bright and she wore a wide smile.

 

“Of course.”

 

“But the next time we go out dinner,” Emma added with a conspiratorial smirk, “you’re going to have to come up with a real reason for asking me out.”

 

Basketball was now Killian Jones’ new favorite sport.


End file.
